Commonly Used Terminology
The purpose of this page is to provide explanations of commonly used acronyms, jargon, and references that are commonly used in the Freelancer: Black Dawn community. =Freelancer: Black Dawn terms= *FLBD- shorthand for Freelancer: Black Dawn *MAC- Magnetic Accelerator Cannon *SMAC- Super MAC (large, orbital defenses) =Freelancer: Combat Evolved= Given that a large portion of the FLBD community was originally a part of the Freelancer: Combat Evolved community, it can be expected that some of the references used there will carry over to here. Freelancer: Combat Evolved is another total conversion mod with some similarities to FLBD, but many differences. Abbreviations *FLCE- shorthand for Freelancer: Combat Evolved *AC- Covenant Assault Carrier *DN- Dreadnought *BC- Boarding Craft *RLS- Remote Longsword, a long range nuke typically used in siege warfare *PBP- Particle Beam Projector, a deadly (Covenant) weapon that was a typical one hit kill on all but the biggest ships, also had a long range. *EBP- Energy Beam Projector, a covenant weapon that was hard to use but delivered massive amounts of damage *TE- Territorial Engagement, large scale, pre-planned battles fought for control of systems *NSW- Naval Special Warfare, a heavily armed faction of the UNSC that was renown for (over)using nuclear ordinance. *UH- Unyielding Heirophant, A large, highly powerful, heavily armed space station of the Covenant. Very dangerous to UNSC ships. At one point it was considered a major achievement to take out this station by oneself. Led to the expression "soloing UH". *HC- High Charity, The home base of the Covenant it is a large half planet with and axial docking spirt sticking out the bottom. Heavily armed and highly dangerous, an easy way to destroy it was never found. *CMA-Colonial Merchant Administration- the freight hauling financial backbone of FLCE's UNSC. Had a reputation for drinking on the job and stubborn perseverance in the face of impossible odds. *VHVA- Very High Velocity Attack run. This tactic used by the UNSC involves getting as far out as possible from the target and then heading at them at the fastest possible speed you can attain, worked well against Covenant at Jumpholes and Stations, usually involved nukes in some way. Will not be possible in FL:BD, the max speed is 1000m/s if you drop from cruise. References *Nuking the SMACs- certain members of a UNSCDF faction, the NSW on FLCE enjoyed destroying the UNSC's orbital defenses with nuclear warheads, much to the chagrin of their comrades. Led to many failed defenses outside of TEs as without the firepower of the orbital defenses it was much easier for covenant forces to destroy UNSC ships. *The Fable Star- A theoretical ship imagined by a member of the FLCE community (FLBD screen name TW Kel Ordo)) that was a amalgamation of many different ships and weapons. Jokes are made referencing the shear power this ship would contain. *Punting- A tactic used by some of the more interesting members of the UNSC, punting was a tactic that involved speeding your ship up along a collision with another vessel, usually enemy (but not always.), causing it to spin out and lose shields (if covenant vessel was targeted) upon impact. It was also used outside of combat to sometimes send someone who was away from their computer hurtling towards a planet or simply out of system, in the hopes that they would die before returning. While a viable tactic in FLCE due to the Newtonian physics, such a tactic is not recommended in Black Dawn, due to a different physics system. *Halcyon Kiss/Headbutt- The tactic of a frontal ram/punt with the Halcyon, often deadly to fighter sized vessels, could be considered a form of punting.